


Loved Squared

by Nella80



Category: JBJ (Band), JBJ95
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nella80/pseuds/Nella80
Summary: Just a little story about four boys who can't figure out how they feel about each other





	1. First love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I am not a writer so please excuse the grammatical errors. if you are offended by sex please do not read this.  
> This story really has no ending I'll just updated as I feel like it.
> 
>  I mean no disrespect with this work of fiction. JBJ means the world to me I miss them more and more everyday.
> 
> JBJ95 coming soon ❤
> 
> if you're looking for me find me on Twitter

Kenta

Yep

Do you want to play some ping pong?

They had been laying on the bathroom floor, talking about life. Kenta could tell something was wrong with Donghan, but he didn't want to talk about it so Kenta was just going to keep him company.

The rest of the members had left the dorm, to take pictures of Yongguks birthday Ad.

Sure, but only if you let me win Kenta whined..

Lol perhaps

I need witnesses then.

We can broadcast it

Donghan It's like 2am

So 

I hate you, ok.

They were both so normal, so imperfect, but perfect. You would never think of them as Idols, Donghan had a smart tongue, and pretty much did and said whatever he wanted to, without giving much thought to it...

Kenta on the other hand, was a ray of sunshine, full of energy, he was indeed charming, he could literally charm anyone. But being Japanese he struggled with the Korean language at times. Which made for some awkward situations....

Naturally fans shipped them together, because of their noticeable chemistry neither one of them minded this. They enjoyed each others company immensely...

Yet, what had started has a fictional ploy had become something else, although neither had told the other for fear of rejection. Some where along the line their feelings had become real..

It was obvious to everyone else but them, these two were quite oblivious...

Ok Kenta, let's do this

We don't have a ping pong table or nothing...

I will make one.

Ok.

Kenta agreed to the participate. He watched Donghan for few minutes, he was so attracted to him, he had been for a while... But why?

He was the complete opposite of Kenta, but Kenta found his strong personality, and spirit endearing. Although sometimes tiresome. There were other things as well, like when Donghans hair was long and not styled it became this wavy, curly, fluffy mess, or how intense his stare was at times, or his lips, or his absolutely perfect ass.

But Kenta had no idea how Donghan felt about him, sure he gave Kenta attention, but Donghan gave everyone attention. It was only for show anyway right...?? This confused and angered Kenta at times...he just wish he knew.

Earth to Kenta, are you ok? You been staring into space for awhile...

Hmmm. Yeah I am fine.

Ok I am going to turn the camera on in a few minutes..

Ok..

Donghan was setting up the camera and he turned to look at Kenta for a second. There was no way Kenta was the oldest of the two, he was so naive and innocent at times. Such a beautiful spirit, full of so much life you would never have known his struggles because he hid them all with his smile.

Donghan knew there was another side to Kenta that most didn't know. It was a serious talk not to long ago, when Donghan realized he had feelings for Kenta, but now Donghan was scared and confused. What would the people in his life think, and would Kenta even take him seriously? It was really too late to question these things now, the feelings were already there. Donghan wasn't sure what to do, and it was hard not letting his mind slip away to Taehyun.

Ready?

Yup.

Let's get it.

Now there is no need to explain the broadcast we all know what happened.

Donghan let Kenta win

Donghans punishment for losing was to sing, he chose the song Marry Me. This is all legendary at this point.

But what's important now, is their conversation afterwards..

Donghan....

Yeah...

Why did you look at me when you were singing that song..

Donghan knew this was an opportunity to be honest. Instead he muttered "I don't know" like an idiot...

Why did you get our fan signs...

Kenta also realized, he had the opportunity to be honest here, instead he too muttered "I don't know" like an idiot.

They stared at each other, for moments that felt like eternity. Each of them wanting to say something, both remaining silent.

Donghan final broke the silence...

It's because I like you..

What? Your not serious..

What can I do for you to take me seriously

You can start by not kissing other people..

Oh..

This was not going the way Donghan had planned, but somehow it was going the way he had expected.

Kenta was taking back by all of this, he wanted to be happy. This was what he wanted. However he was having a hard time taking this seriously.

Do you like me?

No. Kenta gulped and let it all out. Actually I love you, I have for awhile now, from the moment I saw you. I guess it was love at first sight, but I never knew you felt this way, if you are being honest.

Of course I am being honest. My feelings for you are real, how could you not see that ? Are you oblivious..?

How would I know? You are affectionate with everyone, you could be with anyone, why me?!

And....

And what Kenta...?

Kenta didn't want to bring up what he knew, so he just let it go..

Never mind.

I will prove it to you, that my feelings are real.

Donghan leaned in and gave Kenta a gentle kiss on his lips. I will prove it, even if it takes forever..

Kenta felt like his heart was going to burst. He was shocked, teary eyed but more angry than anything else..He put his hand on his lips, where Donghan has kissed him, it was warm to the touch.

Kenta started to cry..

Am I some kind of game to you?

The young man screamed through tears.

That's not it, if this is about Teahyun please let me explain please don't be angry with me.

Donghan started to explain, but just as he did everyone returned home. Kenta fled to his room, running pass the others members so they didn't see how upset he was..

Ummmm what did you do, he is ok? Sanggyun asked Donghan Sanggyun was very protective of Kenta..

He's fine, I will go talk to him...

Donghan retreated upstairs, he should have been honest with Kenta from the beginning. Donghan had always been kind of flaky with his intentions and his emotions. He never gave Kenta a straight answer when Kenta asked before if he had feelings for him.

Donghan made his way through the dark room, Kenta was laying down on his bed still crying.

Why are you crying?

Because I feel like you are taking me for a joke, my feelings for you have been real for you from the beginning and I know you knew that. We literally talked about the other night.

Kenta I honestly didn't, realize...

You are not serious about me, why are you trying to hurt me like this? Why did you kiss me it's only going to complicate things? You didn't mean anything by it anyway.

Now it was Donghans turn to be mad...

Are you serious?

How can you tell me if my feelings for you are real or not. How can you be so self centered?

I need to protect myself I don't want to get hurt...

They were both in such pain at the moment. How could they be so close to each other... Yet clearly misunderstood each other's feelings.

I need to go, I need air...

Kenta wait please...

I can't talk to you right now, I am going for a walk...

But it's late...

With that the bedroom door slammed. Donghan sat quietly on the bed. Trying to figure out where he went wrong....

*****************

It was quiet in the dorm, everyone was asleep except for Sanggyun who was having a 3am snack, a bowl of cereal..

Kenta where are you going?

For a walk.

I am coming with you

I want to be alone

I don't care. I am not letting you go alone.

Kenta knew there was no point in saying no to him, he was going to come along no matter what.

Ok let's go then.

Sanggyun grabbed his hoodie and put it on...let's go.

So what happened between you and Donghan tonight...

Nothing...

Why are you crying over nothing...

He's just a fool...

Why are you crying over a fool then?

It was a brisk night, they both should of worn coat's instead of the hoodies they were wearing. They continued to walk, mostly in silence. At some point Sanggyun reached out and grabbed Kenta's hand, and held it tight. It wasn't something he would of usually done, But it was 3 a.m. and no one else was around. They continue to walk holding hands.

Kenta thought nothing of this, he was used to the affection he got from the other members. Sanggyun was a great comfort to him. He had always been...

You knew my feelings for Donghan were real right?

Sanggyun laughed, Everyone knows...

Although he was laughing Sanggyun hating hearing Kenta say that, how he wished Kenta had those feelings for him. Those would just be wasted feelings however, because Sanggyun was not ready for any of those feelings. The other night he had come so close to letting Kenta know, but in the end he couldn't do it.

He was trying to say he didn't know, like how stupid can one be..?

You want to sit

Sure.

It seemed to be growing colder, they found a bench to sit on.

Kenta put his head on Sanggyun shoulder, and continue to complain about Donghan. Honestly Sanggyun couldn't figure out if this was heaven or hell

And then out of no where he kissed me tonight..

He kissed you..?

Kenta raised his head, surprised by Sanggyun tone, hmmm yeah he kissed me...are you ok?

Yeah.

But he really wasn't.

So what are you going to do...

I don't know...I need to talk to him. He is my best friend..

Nope Sanggyun thought to himself this is definitely hell. The more Kenta talked the more Sanggyun's heart hurt

Come on let's go...

I am too sleepy to walk all the way back

Well Kenta it's too cold to stay out here, get on my back.

Yay.

Are you 5???? Go horsey go lol You need to stop eating or no more piggy back rides

Donghan was still up when Kenta and Sanggyun came back. Seeing how close they were made him so jealous.. 

Kenta. Can we talk please. 

We can talk tomorrow, I'm tired I don't want to talk right now I'm going to bed. 

Ok 

Kenta retreated to his room... To try to get some sleep 

As soon as he was out of view Donghan turned his attention to Sanggyun. 

Sanggyun What are you doing? 

Nothing. 

We had this conversation before. 

Yes we did, and I told you... That I don't have a problem with it... As long as you don't hurt him... And your feelings for him are real.. 

So what are you doing then.. 

Donghan Just because I'm not ready for the feelings that I have, doesn't mean I stopped having them 

Be time you're ready, it will be too late, because he's going to be mine. 

You should probably let him choose. 

There is no choice, because you said you were letting it go Sanggyun 

I know, I'm sorry. 

No I'm sorry.... 

But you need to talk to him because he's really upset. 

I don't know what I did wrong. 

Really, you don't know?

You weren't honest with him in the past, and you really messed up with Taehyun, so now it's hard for him to believe what you're saying.. 

Okay, hopefully tomorrow he will be ready to listen to me 

Can you take everyone out of the dorm tomorrow 

Like for how long 

The day... Maybe the night.. 

Your a Asshole. 

You love me 

No I really don't... 

They both laughed, and chatted till the sun came up...at some point they fell asleep.

Kenta awoke the next day with a headache. His eyes puffy from all the crying he had done, but with the sun came a new perspective. Maybe he had been too hard on Donghan. If Donghan didn't constantly play games it would be different, how could Kenta possibly take him seriously. It was a day off, so Kenta didn't have much to do, but he knew he needed to talk to Donghan. 

He lifted his head, on the pillow next to him was a note with a sunflower attached to it. 

My Dearest Kenta: 

I am sorry, if I overstepped my place yesterday, I'm sorry if you feel I'm playing games with you or your feelings. This is honestly not true, my feelings for you are true, why else would I take this chance and risk our friendship. Take your time, think about it I will wait for you. 

The Letter made Kenta's heart hurt, he was definitely too hard on Donghan. Why did he treat his best friend like this. The person he loved most in this world... 

I need to go talk to him, the sleepy boy muttered to himself.. 

He quickly got dressed and went downstairs.. 

Donghan was at the table eating breakfast, he seemed to not have a care in the world.. 

Hey sleepy head he said with a bright smile, as if he knew he was forgiven.. 

Kenta unintentionally blushed at the sight of him, in his normal dorm cloths. His favorite hoodie, sweatpants, hair a fluffy mess  
Kenta giggled to himself, he was adorable. 

Good morning jerk, where is everyone...? 

Now I am jerk??? 

You are always a Jerk. 

They went out for the day 

Gezzzzzzzzz those guys never invite me anywhere... 

That's my fault I told them you were really tried and to let you sleep... 

Oh... Thanks, I guess I was sleepy.. I had long-ass night, thanks to some jerk 

Are you flirting with me... 

Absolutely........ dramatic pause... Not. 

But he was, Kenta couldn't help it his feelings were real.. 

Donghan, about last night... 

Please don't think about it, I didn't mean to make you cry, or make you feel pressured in anyway. It was really my mistake. You know I do things without thinking too much, I was being impulsive. In that moment I just wanted to kiss you. I wasn't thinking, I was being selfish I apologize. 

Kenta felt like his heart was going to burst again, this idiot sure had a way with words.. 

You're right it is your fault, you should've thought first. You weren't thinking about me, you didn't consider my feelings. You really need to be more considerate. 

Sorry. Donghan said sarcastically with shrugging shoulders and a smile.. 

Why are you like this...? 

Kenta rested his head on Donghans shoulder. And watched him eat for a bit... 

Are you hungry 

Kind of 

Sit here I will go make you something 

Ok 

Kenta carefully watched him, the usually loud and obnoxious boy was actually very kind, he was caring...and the way he always protected Kenta, made him feel very special. 

Are you even going to ask me what I want to eat? 

No, you eat the same thing every day... 

Do I? 

Yes 

Kenta had taken many chances in life. Maybe he could take one more chance on Donghan. 

Kenta got up and went to the kitchen. Maybe I want something different this morning, he said staring at Donghan.. 

Like what? Donghan was perplexed 

Tbt this was Kenta's attempt at being sexy. It didn't always come naturally to him... 

Kenta gently put his hand on Donghans, this caught Donghan by surprised. He looked at their hands, then at Kenta. Kenta could barely make eye contact with Donghan, he would quickly look down at the floor when Donghan stared at him. Donghan couldn't stop smiling at Kenta's reaction... 

How is it that you are older than me Donghan asked with a laugh? 

This made Kenta laugh. They locked eyes again, the feelings were intense. Donghan pulled Kenta closer to him, never breaking his stare. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity. Neither one breaking the others stare, both of their hearts beating so fast.

Donghan... 

Yeah.. 

The kitchen is on fire. 

Of course it is... 

They both ran to the stove to put out the flames, although this was a incredibly serious situation, neither one could stop laughing. They had been so distracted by each other that they almost burnt the dorm down. Once the flames were all put out they both fell to the kitchen floor in a fit of laughter 

Kenta 

Yes 

How are you this distracting? 

Donghan sat up and leaned up against the fridge, Kenta climbed into his lap and lay his head against Donghans chest. He listened to his heart beat, like he had done many times before. However this time it felt different.. Donghan's heartbeat was actually one of his favorite sounds... 

Kenta.... 

Yeah... 

You know if you keep acting like this, I will have no choice but to kiss you again... 

Kenta pick his head up. only to be greeted by such a intense stare. Kenta wasn't sure how he felt about this. Why was he being so indecisive... ? 

Kenta took his fingers and touched Donghans lips, Kenta loved his lips. He often fantasized about kissing Donghan, now he had the chance but he was freaking out. Donghan grabbed one of Kenta's fingers and softly put it in his mouth, sending a jolt of electricity through Kenta body. 

Kenta felt his face get red, and warm. He knew he was blushing badly.. 

Donghan 

Yes? 

When did the others say they would be back...? 

hmm... well I kinda told them to get lost for the day... Donghan said with laugh.. 

Kenta stared at him thinking this kid is unbelievable... 

Why would you tell them that... 

Because I wanted to spend some time with you... 

Kenta tried hard to be mad, but he couldn't. He could do nothing but smile at that moment. His heart hurt so he buried his head back into Donghans chest 

So are we just going to stay here forever, Donghan asked Kenta who was falling asleep in his arms.. 

Can we, Kenta answered in the sweetest voice Donghan had ever heard.. 

He thought to himself...am I dreaming is this real...? 

He stood up, Kenta still in his arms, 

let's go to my room. 

Kenta sleepily agreed, your getting heavy princess Donghan joked with him. 

Shut up, Kenta replied and smacked Donghan playfully in the back of his head. 

Donghan carefully brought him to his room and gently put him down on his bed. For the first time Donghan was unsure what to do, so many times he had dreamt of this moment, and now that it was in front of him he was unsure. So he laid down on the bed, next to a sheepish Kenta... 

They both stared at each other for what seemed like hours in silence, no words needed to be said for they finally understood their feelings for each other. Both of their hearts beating fast, breathing slowly, holding hands. Kenta started to play with Donghans hair, it was so soft so fluffy, Donghan blushed at this sweet notion. 

Kenta tried to pull himself even closer to Donghan, 

What are you doing Donghan ask with a laugh, you can get any closer..? 

Kenta slowly sat up, and got on top of Donghan laying his head on his chest, Donghan was surprised by this brave action by the usually cautious Kenta.. 

Donghan started to rub Kenta's back... going lower and lower every time. When he got to Kenta's butt he gave it a soft squeeze, and then he spanked him. Kenta giggled but it was obviously a turn on as he looked at Donghan and bit his lip... 

Donghan sat up, with Kenta still on top of him and pull Kenta in closer to him, they were face to face. Hardly any space separated their lips, there bodies push up against each other, both of their hearts beating heavy, both of them getting excited through their clothes... 

Donghan started to gently kiss Kenta's neck, from his ears to his collar bone. He slowly starting sucking Kenta's neck. Kenta let out soft moans and slowly started to grind against Dongguan's harding penis. Donghan put both of his hands on Kenta's butt and squeezed tightly Kenta let out a moan of pleasure, as he started to kiss Donghan passionately. 

This was nothing like the kiss from the other day. These kisses were breath taken, tongues intertwined, messy, dripping passionate kisses. All the months of pent up passion they had for each other, exploding with every kiss.. 

Kenta, if we keep doing this....I don't know what is going to happen.  
Its ok Kenta answered his voice shaking... 

Donghan have you ever before,  
Not with a boy. 

Now Donghans voice was shaking.  
But I want you to be my first... 

This made Kenta's heart warm, they started to kiss again, endless passionate kisses. Kenta felt like he could do this for days,weeks, years, the rest of his life but that was too much to ask for. At this moment, right now he just wanted to enjoy it... 

They both started to undress each other slowly. All the while never taking their lips off of each other. Kenta remove Donghans sweater and shirt, and admired his bare chest for a bit, he knew Donghan had become insecure about his body recently, but to Kenta he was perfect.. 

Kenta started to kiss his neck, biting him, sucking on his neck ferociously... Donghan was surprised by his aggression, but he was enjoying every moment of it. letting out moan after moan. 

Take off your pants he whispered to Kenta. 

Kenta quickly obliged, and went back to leaving bite marks all over Donghans body. 

Donghan started to caress Kenta's body, he was surprised by how soft and smooth his skin was, he cautiously put his hands under Kenta's underwear and started to squeeze his ass checks. He removed his hand and slapped Kenta's ass with full force, Kenta look up at Donghan.. really he said.... 

Donghan asked, do you like it.  
Kenta nodded yes slowly...  
Come here then ... 

Donghan forcibly, grabbed Kenta by the wrist and put him over his knees... holding his wrist, he started to spank Kenta's ass with the other... 

Wait Kenta said... 

He pulled down his underwear partially revealing his bare ass to Donghan..  
Ok continue Kenta said with the cutest little smirk...  
Donghan was about to lose his mind, he couldn't believe how sexy Kenta was at this moment, looking up at Donghan begging to be spanked.. 

Donghan spanked his bare ass forcibly.... 

Kenta screamed out in ecstasy. They caught each others eyes and stared for a moment. They were both in a daze, realizing how deep they were in it. At that moment they couldn't imagine the amount of pleasure they were about to give each other... 

Donghan reached down and gave Kenta a kiss on his forehead  
you want more Donghan asked him  
yes please Kenta replied. Donghan went back to slapping his ass. 

Can I take your pants off Kenta asked.. 

He looked up at Donghan with the cutest puppy dog eyes.  
Like when he's asking for Donghans food, Donghan nodded yes slowly, he was nervous yet exited.. 

Donghan wasn't wearing any underwear, his penis was hard and throbbing. It was as Kenta expected, it was perfect. 

Kenta got on the floor and placed himself in between Donghans legs, and gently started to kiss Donghans penis, from the the tip all the way down, as he did this he gently caressed Donghan balls 

Donghan started to moan softly he looked down at Kenta. 

Baby, I know that beautiful mouth does more than that... 

Kenta smiled and put Donghans throbbing cock inside his mouth he was unsure how far he should go, but Donghan made him more sure. He placed his hand on the back of Kenta's head pushing his cock more and more into his mouth.. 

Donghan's moans intensified as Kenta took all of him into his mouth over and over again.. 

Don't stop Donghan whispered.. your mouth is so good baby... 

This made Kenta work harder, trying to please him more. It took everything in Donghan's power not to explode right then and there in Kenta's mouth. The pleasure was making him dizzy,  
he didn't think he can hold on any longer... 

Kenta kept sucking, faster and faster, his tongue swirling around Donghans cock intensely, bringing Donghan to the brink of an orgasm and then stopping. 

Kenta look up... 

Are you okay.. ? 

Donghan shook his head no...and giggled... 

He reached out his hand to bring Kenta back on to the bed...he looked at Kenta still in a tee shirt and underwear.. 

How do you still have so much clothes on he asked... Kenta shrug Shyly.. 

Come here. 

Donghan removed his shirt, his small frame, was so endearing to Donghan Kenta shyly smile avoiding Donghans eyes.. 

Don't be all shy now Donghan teased him.. 

He lifted Kenta head with his hand, and started to kiss him. His other hand pinch and pulled at Kenta's swollen nipples. Kenta's body shook with excitement, every touch sent chills down his spine. 

Kenta took Donghan cock in his hands and softly started to stroke him 

Can I take your underwear off Donghan whispered in Kenta's ears... 

Yes Kenta whispered back in too Donghans ears.. 

As he kept him gentle biting his earlobes... 

Donghan removed Kenta underwear, and laid him down. He looked over his naked body...unsure of what to do. He had never been here before, at least not with a boy, and most certainly.. not with someone he loved. 

Kenta sense his hesitancy... 

Do you want to stop he asked...  
Donghan shook his head no..  
Then just take your time... 

Donghan felt like his heart might pop out of his chest, It was beating so fast.

Kenta.  
Yes? 

I will never hurt you, please know this. 

Kenta sat up and sat in Donghan's lap. They sat there for a bit facing each other both completely naked. Nothing to shield them, no where to hide. They gently started to kiss each other again.. Kenta's hands wrapped around Donghans neck. His legs wrapped around his waist.. both of their cock's touching. 

Donghan took both of their cock's and held them together, he started to stroke them up and down, both men moan in unison at the erotic sensation. 

Donghan... 

Yes 

Do you want to taste it? 

Donghan nervously shook his head yes... 

He laid Kenta down on the bed, and put his cock in his mouth. At first he was unsure what to do. He just wanted to make Kenta feel as good as Kenta had made him feel. He slowly starting to suck Kenta's cock going deeper and deeper every time trying to remember what Kenta had done to him, that made him feel so good... 

Am I doing ok.. Donghan asked... 

yes Kenta giggled.. 

ok... Donghan continued... 

Eventually Donghans instincts started to take over, he used his tongue to lick Kenta cock as his mouth slide up and down. Kenta moans were loud and intense. He almost wanted to cover his mouth with his hand, but he enjoyed hearing the moans. He enjoyed knowing he was bringing great pleasure to Kenta... 

Come here Kenta said... 

with excited look in his eyes... 

You don't have to be so gentle with me you know 

...oh....ok... 

They were both staring at each other, like they wanted to devour each other. Kenta pushed Donghan onto the bed and straddled his face. This excited Donghan immensely... Kenta took Donghans cock back into his mouth and started to suck it, even harder then before. Not to be outshine.. Donghan started to suck Kenta harder and harder... slapping and biting his ass from time to time... 

Then Donghan started to focus on his ass, at first Donghan again was unsure, but again instincts kicked in. He slowly started to kiss and suck Kenta ass, this made Kenta stop what he was doing, he lend into Donghans mouth Letting out moan after moan. Donghan pushed him off roughly, and placed him on all fours on the bed. Donghan looked at him, mind racing there was so much he wanted to do to him at that moment, but mostly he just wanted to make him feel good 

Donghan got on floor and brought Kenta ass to him, he spread his cheeks apart, and licked everything his tongue could reach. This drove Kenta crazy, His body was shaking with pleasure. The more Donghan saw it was pleasing him the more he did it. Donghan stopped for a moment, he took his index finger...and pushed it into Kenta's tight little hole... 

Kenta looked back at him as if to say finally. Donghan watched Kenta reactions, his body still shaking with pleasure... 

You want another one he asked... 

yes please mutter Kenta he could barely speak... 

Donghan pushed another finger in, as he went back to pleasuring Kenta ass with his tongue. He snuck another finger in his hole, he watches as three fingers slide in and out, it's such a turn on... 

Does it hurt Donghan asked 

Ummmm....no. 

Don't lie... 

it doesn't... it's just something you have to get used to it... 

Do you want to feel it..? 

Donghan didn't really know how to answer this question.. 

look I have small hands Kenta said laughing.. 

Ok 

Donghan agreed nervously... They switched places, Kenta started to gently stroke Donghans cock as his tongue started to Explore Donghans ass... 

Donghan wasn't sure why this brought so much pleasure to Kenta earlier...but now he was starting to realize why. A warm sensation came over his body, as Kenta push his tongue deeply inside of him 

Donghan was dizzy with pleasure, he never felt any of this before... Kenta was making him feel things he had never felt before... 

Kenta continued to rapidly explore Donghans inners with his tounge, Donghan was moaning with pleasure pushing himself up against Kenta mouth. Kenta stopped suddenly, 

I will be right back.. 

Wait where are you going? 

Kenta ran up to Donghan and gave him a kiss the check, he grabbed his robe and ran out the room.. 

Donghan laid there in a daze trying to comprehend everything that had happened. For months he had dreamt of this moment. He had longed for Kenta's kiss, and now that it was a reality, he never wanted this moment to end. He was so lost in his head that he didn't realize Kenta had returned. 

Are you ok? he asked the visibly dazed Donghan 

yeah. I am just happy.. 

I can't believe how cheesy you are. Lol 

Donghan picked up the nearest pillow and hurled it at Kenta's head. It was amazing that even at this moment they were still the same goofballs. 

Kenta was the only one Donghan could be himself around... 

where did you go? 

To my room 

Why? 

To get this, Kenta open his hand to reveal a small bottle. 

Why do you have bottle of lube in your room...? 

Kenta shrugged with a smirk... 

Just don't hurt me to much...... 

Kenta laugh... 

He sat on the floor and looked up at man he loved, his hair a complete mess at this point, his eyes so warm and welcoming... 

Kenta stop staring, and do what you want to do, before I change my mind.. 

kkkkkkk lol

Kenta went back to the task at hand. 

This is your punishment for always teasing me..he laughed... 

Wait what..lol 

Kenta had to admire Donghan ass for a moment, everyone had noticed it. It was amazing, it had such a nice shape to it there was so much to hold on to, Kenta was so jealous of it... 

He reached his hand underneath and started to stroke Donghan cock... as he started to lick Donghan's insides again. He wasn't done pleasing him with his tongue. Donghan was getting so much enjoyment out of it, why would he want to stop.  
Donghan never felt such ecstasy, he was pretty sure Kenta could make him cum by his tounge alone.

Kenta open the lube and poured some on his hands he went back to stroking Donghans cock, as he slowly and gently pushed his finger into Donghan hole... 

Are you ok Kenta asked 

Donghan was dazed, shocked. He was feeling every sensation at the same time, pain, pleasure.. 

As Kenta slowly starting to move his fingers in and out, it was a uncomfortable feeling for Donghan. It was painful, and more painful, but then....the pain starting to reside. 

Kenta began to lick him again as he fingers went deeper and deeper.. faster and faster...Kenta stopped... 

Do you want another one he asked... 

Logically.. Donghan knew he wasn't ready for it but he said yes.... 

Are you sure....  
yes  
ok... 

Kenta slipped another finger into his hole...  
Donghan let out a moan, half pleasure, half pain.  
Kenta got on the bed and got behind him, Donghan got on his knees and started to bounce up and down on Kenta fingers. Seeing Donghans pure enjoyment Kenta slipped another finger in.. 

Kenta was taken back by how much Donghan was enjoying this, he was so sexy. As Kenta watched Donghans big ass, go up and down, on Kentas small fingers.

Kenta grabbed his neck and started to suck on it, as his hand stretched out Donghans hole. His ass was so wet from the lube, Kenta hand was sliding in and out easily. Kenta could no longer contain himself, he was so jealous of the pleasure Donghan was feeling ATM.. 

Donghan.... 

Yes, he answered bearly able to speak at this point... 

I need you cock.... fuck me please... 

Donghan was taken back by Kenta's aggression and bluntness....Again. He definitely knew what he wanted... 

Kenta pulled his fingers out of Donghan one by one, the release of pressure made Donghans body shiver. Just before he had taken the last finger out, without warning Kenta roughly put them all back in. Donghan turned to look at him, shocked.. 

Kenta could bearly contain his giggles he was enjoying this way too much. Kenta releases his death grip, and Donghan collapses onto the bed in a state of euphoric eastacy he had never felt before... 

Donghan looked at Kenta who couldn't hide his enthusiasm.. 

You are pretty proud of yourself aren't you...? 

Well I am laying next to a naked manake on top.... aren't I...? 

This answer made Donghan laugh hysterically 

They started to kiss again softly... Kenta softy rubbing Donghans cock. 

You want that Donghan asked him.

Kenta shook his head, shyly.

Donghan grabbed the lube and started to apply it to his cock, never parting lips with Kenta, this uncontrollable lust had taken over both of them. 

I wanna mark you...  
You wanna mark me??  
Where?  
Donghan pick a spot on Kenta's neck.... 

Right here. 

Kenta tilted his head to the side, and Donghan started to suck and bite the designated area. It hurt like hell, but Kenta would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it..... 

Donghan kept going till Kenta's neck was bruised the prettiest color purple he had ever seen...  
why did you want to do that?  
so everyone knows you are mine..... 

Kenta mind was dizzy with love... passion.... pain... 

I can't take this anymore.. please give it to me... 

Donghan cock was all lubed up, it was hard rock and throbbing... 

Come here...this way... 

Donghan wanted to wittiness this...he didn't think there was anyway that Kenta would be able to fit every inch inside of him..... 

Kenta might of been a little worried himself...he had never been with anyone as big as Donghan but he was determined to stretch his body to the limits for him.. 

Kenta straddled Donghan cock with back facing Donghan it was easier for him this way, plus Donghan wanted to watch every thing. Kenta slowly started to push Donghan inside of him. 

The pain was almost unbearable, but little by little Donghan cock was going deeper and deeper. Donghan was watching every little thing...he held Kenta cheeks apart, he watched as his cock ripped Kenta tiny hole, he had never felt anything like this. 

He let out intense moans one after the other, he really just wanted to fuck Kenta with no mercy.. but he knew he had to be patient... 

Are you ok..he asked Kenta... 

Yes Just a little more.. 

Kenta kept sliding more and more further down Donghans cock, trying not to show the amount of pain he was in. With one last push Kenta was able to take all of Donghan inside of him. He stayed still for a second, exhausted tough he had only started... 

Donghan was trying not to move for a whole other reason, the pressure his cock was under was intense he wasn't ready to cum yet but Kenta was making it very hard to control himself. 

Slowly Kenta started to move his hips. Donghan placed his hands on his hips to control Kenta's movement, at first very slowly, then a little faster, then even more faster. The sound of skin slapping against skin...the wet noises....the bed hitting the wall...the moans....it was all to intoxicating... 

Donghan positioned himself so he could reach around and stroke Kentas cock while he fucked him, Kenta's back was still facing him, he put his hands around Kenta's neck and slightly squeezed. This made Kenta moan with pleasure as he bounced on his cock faster and faster... 

You like that baby... 

Yes Kenta manage to answer voice quivering. 

Donghan turn his love around and pick him up. Kenta wrapped his legs around him as and his arms around his neck.. but Donghan was supporting most if his weight. He lifted Kenta up and down on his cock... 

Donghan had picked Kenta up many times before but it this was not easy or functional, they both fell to the floor in a fit of hysterics... 

fail.. Kenta laughed hysterically.. 

your such a little brat... 

Donghan grabbed Kenta wrists, 

come here I am not taking it easy on you anymore. I am going to fuck you till you can't walk 

...ok... what ever you want to do...

They stay on the floor and Kenta got back on Donghans cock...this time facing him, Donghan watched Kenta every expression, moaning loudly both of them...in there own little world... 

Donghan stroked Kenta's cock....as he bounced on his cock... 

I didn't know you needed my cock this bad baby... 

Kenta let a whimper and shook his head yes... 

your ass feels so good, Donghan was trying so hard to hold his orgasm in. He didn't want this to end, he picked up Kenta and brought him back to the bed. He placed Kenta on all fours and got behind him... 

This might hurt... 

Kenta giggled at his words Donghan slapped his ass so hard he could see his hand print, again and again and again.... Kenta whimper as he begged for more Donghan spread his ass checks apart and admire Kenta hole..it was stretch now...and throbbing. It was so pretty to Donghan. He put the tip of his Cock in... 

Kenta tried to get more in, but Donghan wouldn't let him. He wanted to tease him for a bit. Kenta was getting so frustrated. Pouting like a little child, Donghan couldn't stop laughing at Kenta's mini temper tantrum... 

Please he protested... 

what does baby Kenta want... 

Kenta turn his head to Donghan and looked at him, like if he didn't get what he wanted Donghan was going to die... 

ok... lol. Donghan took the hint and without warning slammed his cock in ass. He placed his hands on Kenta's hips and fucked him ferociously with no mercy.... 

Kenta was dizzy with pleasure and pain, on the verge of blacking out. His body aching, but he didn't want Donghan to stop. Donghan didn't know how much longer he could hold it, his Cock was ready to explode... 

baby..can I cum inside of you.. 

Kenta turn his head and gave him his approval... 

Donghan continued to tear into Kenta's ass, bringing himself closer and closer to climax. Slapping Kenta's ass from time to time, both boys in unison with their motions and screams. I can't hold it anymore, with a final moan Donghan let go and unloaded into Kenta's ass, a warm sensation came over Kenta as his ass filled up with Donghans cum... 

Donghan admired Kenta ass as he watch the cum drip from Kenta ass, he kissed Kenta's ass, getting some of his own cum his lips and tongue... 

Kenta turn to him and they kissed passionately, sharing every kind of fluid imaginable....sweat...cum... Saliva...they both collapse on the bed.... 

Breathing heavily they stared at each other for countless moments....Kenta playing with Donghans hair... Donghan caressing Kenta's face... 

Kenta.. 

Yes? 

I want to feel it... 

Are you serious... 

It's only fair...but promise to be gentle with me.. 

Kenta grabbed Donghans Pinky... Pinky swear. Turn around.. 

Kenta was unsure if or what Donghan could handle and he had no intention of hurting him. He seemed to enjoy Kenta's finger, but a hard cock was a big difference... 

Kenta started to massage Donghans back... gentle kissing his neck... 

he whispered in Donghans ear, close your eyes and relax, 

Kenta's sensual touches and whispers covered Donghan in goosebumps... 

Kenta continued to kiss the back of Donghans neck has he gently touched his body, Kenta inserted a couple of fingers inside Donghans ass, just to warm him up. His ass gulped Kenta's fingers right up, his ass was like a pillow....so soft... 

Donghan started to softly moan as Kenta pushed his fingers deep and deeper inside of him. Amazingly Donghan cock was hardening again Kenta noticed... 

Kenta grabbed the lube and started to apply it to his cock, 

are you ready baby he whispered in Donghans ear... 

Donghan shock his head yes nervously... 

let me know if it hurts or you want me to stop... 

I trust you Kenta.... 

Donghan.... 

Yeah 

I love you...

Donghan looked at Kenta, he looked like little pixie. Sunshine, the light was reflecting off his eyes. He was a a literal Angel... 

I love you to... 

Ready... Kenta asked with a new found excitement... 

Yes just do it... 

Kenta spread Donghans ass open and he found his tiny little hole and started to push... Donghan tighten up right away... 

baby you have to relax or it's not going to work... 

Ok 

Here take my hand... 

Donghan took Kenta's hand and held it close to his heart, Kenta kissed his neck and whispered in his ear... 

relax... trust me. 

Donghan started to relax, he opened up little by little for Kenta. The pain was unbelievable, he felt his insides ripping...but he didn't want Kenta to stop... 

Kenta was very gentle with him.. pushing just a little... asking him if he was ok often... 

Do you want me to continue... 

Donghan was shaking... Physically... From the pain... 

But he wasn't going to stop it.. don't stop... 

I can't continue with you like this I don't want to hurt you.... 

If I need you to stop I will tell you I promise... 

Ok.. 

Kenta continue to push, all the while kissing Donghans back. Donghan was squeezing his hand so tight he thought he was going to break it. Kenta was about half way in, when Donghan started to feel something other then pain...his muscles relaxed as he started to push back into Kenta's cock...both started to softly moan... Kenta watched in amazement as Donghans ass swallowed his cock. There was no way Kenta was going to be able to hold it for long. It felt like his cock was in a vice grip, so tight so much pressure... 

He wanted to last as long as possible, he slowly started to fuck him. Donghan moan loudly, he placed his hand around Donghans neck and applied a bit of pressure Donghan loved this...he started to play with his hard cock as Kenta choke him and fucked him faster and faster... 

They were quickly losing control of the situation, not caring about anything but each other's pleasure. Both of them screaming in ecstasy so loud the gods could hear them... 

I can't hold it anymore, your ass is to good. Can I cum inside you please?

Yes what ever you want... 

Kenta loved the way Donghans ass felt. Being inside of him was like nothing he had ever felt before. He wish he could of lasted longer, but he was so over simulated at that point, there was no helping it. With one final thrust he unloaded into Donghans ass. A few moments later, Donghan brought himself to another orgasm... 

They laid there silently, dizzy, in a state of euphoria for a few moments. Donghan turned around to face his lover, his face flushed, his eyes bright. He wanted to touch his face, but stopped because he forget he had cum all over his hands. Kenta smirk at Donghan and took his hand and licked it clean.. 

Kenta got up...and put his robe on... 

Ummm... Donghan I am gonna go take a bath...you wanna join me? 

Yes... definitely.. 

Kenta smiled brightly and grabbed Donghans hand... let's go. 

The boys sat naked on the cold bathroom floor... exhausted. They has given each other everything. They were physically and emotionally drained... 

Kenta laid his head against Donghans chest... listening to his heart beat... 

Kenta 

Yes 

I am sorry, for not telling you how I felt before... 

It's ok...don't worry about. 

The water is ready, come on Kenta reached for Donghans hand..

Kenta laid against Donghan chest, and played with bubbles...

Your such a child..

But you love me..

I do, very much...so you understand my feelings now?

Yes, but relationships are work.. they are more than this, this is the easy part..

I know.

They washed up and got dressed... 

They returned to Donghans room

Sitting on the bed, they got lost in each other's eyes, each staring in amazement... 

Kenta, please don't leave me 

What kind of thing is that to say... 

Kenta leaned in and kissed Donghan cheek 

Silly I love you.. 

They were so lost in there own little world... 

They didn't notice Sanggyun standing there.. 

What are you doing...? Give them their space.. 

We have been out of the dorm all day.. 

Stop being jealous they are cute.. 

Taehyun he is making such a mistake.... I would be a much better person for him... 

He's not the only one making a mistake... 

Huh? 

Nevermind, have you even told him how you felt about him...? 

I can't... 

Whatever. 

Sanggyun cleared his throat, interrupting the love birds.. 

Kenta greeting him with the warmest smile..and ran up and gave him a hug... 

Welcome back 

Your in a good mood Kenta.. 

Yeah I guess I am.. 

Donghan was less happy to see Sanggyun.. 

Kenta..I have some errands to run I want you to come with me 

Why didn't you run them while you were out Donghan snapped.. 

Donghan, Kenta glared at him..his eyes saying WTH.... 

Sorry.. 

It's ok I won't keep him for long. 

Sure.. 

Kenta wait.. 

Donghan got up and kissed his love goodbye passionately right in front of Sanggyun... 

Ummm.. I'll be back don't worry 

Sanggyun grabbed Kentas hand let's go. 

*********** 

Taehyun.... WHAT THE HELL 

Why are you screaming.... 

You didn't tell Sanggyun how you feel about him yet.. 

You said you talked to him anyway How could I, why would I ? He is obsessed with Kenta I am just wasting my time at this point. Plus my feelings have changed a bit.. I am not going to be a pawn in your game.. 

This is not a game.. 

Taehyun had a lot of patience with the young boy, probably because he cared for him so much..

Taehyun...do you think he has more to offer Kenta than I do... 

Of course he does.... 

Wow thanks... 

Listen to me Donghan, does Kenta love you... 

he said he did... 

And you love him? I think I do..

Well then you have nothing to worry about...now let me borrow your lap please. 

Ok. 

I know you weren't thinking about me today Donghan...but I was thinking about you..a lot.

How could I stop thinking about you Taehyun..

You weren't thinking about me today. You were preoccupied with Kenta today, even after I told you not to rush...did all the practice help?

Ahh no Taehyun, I could of used a lot more practice...

Well I am still here..

Taehuyn was so cute, Donghan was literally fighting the urge to kiss him He wanted to try to work things out with Kenta, he loved Kenta, but Kenta has just ran off with Sanggyun yet again.

Donghan I am sleepy.

The eldest was tired...he laid his head on Donghans lap. As he did often... Donghan had been a great comfort to him.... 

Donghan started to play with his hair like he always did.. Taehyun eventually fell asleep. 

Donghan sat there wondering.....

Had he done enough to keep Kenta

Was Kenta honestly who he truly loved?

His heart was conflicted.

**********   
It was another cold day in Seoul 

Sanggyun had no idea what he was doing, or about to do, he grabbed Kenta hand and held it tightly.. 

Ummmm.... Sanggyun are you ok.. 

Yeah I am fine.. 

Are you sure? Do you want to talk... 

How much did Sanggyun want to say yes... 

It was weeks ago, when Sanggyun promised Donghan, he wouldn't tell Kenta about his feelings, why? Because Donghan wanted Kenta for himself. Honestly... Sanggyun was not ready, but seeing Kenta with Donghan, hearing Kenta tell Donghan he loved him. Made Sanggyun realize he made a mistake. Still he wasn't ready...or was he... 

Maybe we should talk... 

Ok. 

******************* 

Unacquainted love... a hard pill to swallow.. the emotion was confusing enough... Imagine being in love with someone who would never love you back... 

Sanggyun thought a lot about Kenta, but secretly Taehyun was also always on his mind.

And Kenta...well he had always been in love with Donghan...but why did it seem something was missing? Why did it seem Sanggyun was that missing piece...

Meanwhile Donghan's heart so conflicted, it had always been Kenta... Always.... But recently... There was another... And he no longer know if you're making the right decision

And then there was Taehyun... Who spends his days crying over Sanggyun... until Donghan made him forget Sanggyun, he knew he shouldn't get in between Kenta and Donghan... But he was going to anyway.

***************End of part one.


	2. One more kiss

* Some of This Chapter takes place before Chapter one. It's back story of sought*

Taehyun had always been a over achiever, how many years had he been in the industry?

Sometimes he thought to himself, too many years, sometimes he felt like he wanted to just walk away from it all.  
Although he never could. He loved the Idol life, he loved being on stage and most of all he loved to dance. 

When he was originally asked to be the leader of JBJ, he wasn’t sure he could, he wasn’t sure he wanted to. However it didn’t take long to get used to the idea. He was going to lead these 6 misfits to success, he was sure of this. He cared for them all very much, they were a handful, but eventually they became a family.

Donghan the youngest, the trouble Maker, but he had such a kind heart and a kind soul. Kenta, the ray of sunshine, a actual angel, Yongguk, the eccentric one, he loved cats more than humans, Hyunbin, the gentle giant, tall and intimidating yet a actually baby. 

Lastly, there was Sanggyun, he was annoyingly cocky, so full of himself. However he was also funny, charming, more beautiful than any man should actually be,  he seemed to have everything.

This annoyed Taehyun, how can anyone be that lucky?  It wasn't only that, Sanggyun was actually Taehyun favorite. He was closest to him, probably because they both had the same experiences in the industry. They had both had gone through a lot…. 

The problem was, Taehyun was very much in love with Sanggyun…. for a long time...

Taehyun had never told him this, he kinda just admired him from afar, for a few reasons. The first being he was not the most confident person, what would he even say.? The second reason, it was clear that Sanggyun was in love with Kenta. 

Of course this was clear to everyone else but Kenta, but now that Kenta seemed to be preoccupied with Donghan.

Taehyun thought he might actually have a chance, but when he saw how jealous Sanggyun was when he saw Kenta and Donghan together, and when Sanggyun ran out of the house holding Kenta’s hand, his hurt heart.

What was he thinking? There was no way he could let Sanggyun know. 

Honestly he wasn’t even sure how he felt about Sanggyun anymore, because while Sanggyun was chasing Kenta there was somebody else who began to occupy his heart... 

A few days earlier: 

Hyung 

Yeah Donghan

What are you doing?

Nothing 

All you do is watch him 

Umm you are crazy, stop projecting.

How am I projecting 

Donghan, everyone knows you like Sanggyun 

What? the only person who has my heart is Kenta.. 

Really? lmao Taehyun laughed 

Why are you laughing 

You do realize what a flirt you are right… ? Anyway Look at them, the rich Prince and his foreign lover, they are perfect for each other 

Shut up Taehyun, I am going to tell Kenta how I feel 

Good luck with that 

But I need you to do the same…

Me? I don’t feel anything for Kenta, I mean he’s cute... 

That’s not what I meant, I mean you need tell Sanggyun how you feel 

Why there is no point… 

Ok, but I need someone to distract him from Kenta 

Donghan this really sounds like your problem 

Taehyun I just want to see you happy 

Your full of Shit, if I tell Sanggyun, I will be heart broken. Plus I’m not even sure he will make me happy anymore 

Your not invisible to him, it’s just Kenta is more visible at this moment, but if I take Kenta out of the equation then it will lead him to you 

Is this supposed to make me feel better?

Just think about it.. 

Taehyun was so annoyed with this request….. 

Maybe, I will think about it.

Hey? can we hang out later 

Why??? 

Because I miss you.. 

Doughan you are the definition of ridiculous... 

Unknown to most Donghans and Taehyun’s relationship was actually very complicated, or at least it had  become so recently 

A few weeks earlier: 

Hyung we need to talk 

Donghan, Can’t this wait I am watching Anime.. 

HOLY SHIT PEOPLE am I really the youngest one here, no it can’t wait let’s go.. 

Donghan its freezing and snowing Where are we going?

Please I really need to talk to you and I can’t here.. 

This caught the curiosity of the others who had all gather.. 

You know you can talk to me…your best friend right Kenta whine

Hmmm what’s all this about Hyunbin chimes in 

Seriously no secrets Yongguk follows 

It’s something only Taehyun will understand, let’s go.

Ughhhh let me get my coat. 

They stood outside the dorm for a bit, there was a full moon that shined brightly down on them. It was biter and cold small snowflakes fell from the clear starry sky… 

Donghan it’s 1am, I am flattered that you want to confide in me, but it’s freezing what do you want…?

Can we walk 

Sure 

Taehyun was actually starting to worry, this was not the usual Donghan. He was nervous,anxious something was bothering him 

Playground let’s go

Are you fucking serious.

Donghan grabbed Taehyun’s hand and dragged him over to the swing sets, they were slightly covered with snow, so he wiped them off.. 

Sit..  
Are you quitting?  
No

Are you dying?  
No

Than what is it?  
I am in love

Jesus Donghan, I am out here freezing to death because you are in love

Yes, with Kenta 

Duhhhhh….oh. you are being serious? 

Yes Hyung I am, I don’t know what do to… 

Do you even like boys? 

I never really thought about it  
I mean, I don’t think someone’s gender has anything to do with love.

Taehyun you love Sanggyun don’t you? 

I don’t know, I like him a lot.. 

Should I tell Kenta..

It’s up to you, but you have to be prepared for his response good or bad you have to prepare your heart to break.. 

Thank you Taehyun, I will keep this in mind. Umm there is one more thing 

Yeah 

I don’t wanna look like a complete fool when I kiss him for the first time can I practice with you …. Please 

What…??? This is a completely  unreasonably request 

Taehyun was seriously going to kill him… 

Why don’t you ask Sanggyun?

Our relationship is kinda complex 

So instead you are going to make our relationship complex?

Please just kissing, please I am begging you

Donghan, I am pretty sure you have kissed another person before... 

But I am not even sure if can kiss a boy… 

It’s literally the same thing, you freaking crazy person

See, you are a expert I need you help. Hyung. 

I am not a expert, I am just older than you, and you’re a idoit if you think I am gonna to be your test subject

But I am your idoit…. 

Its was freaking freezing, Donghan was literally on the ground begging Taehyun. Holding his hand. Why was Taehyun even considering this?

He was starting to think being a masochist was his destiny, Donghan was adorable, vulnerable and endearing, his face was illuminated by the moonlight moonlight was definitely his light. 

The snow was falling harder now, his eye lashes and blonde hair were covered with snow flakes, his lips were quivering from the cold, how could Taehyun really resist this?

I don’t know who is more stupid here you for asking, or me for saying ok, I will help you…. Why are you like this?

Omg really 

Yes 

Then you are definitely more stupid… 

I hate you.

Taehyun got down on the snow to Donghan’s level, he gently placed his hand on Donghan’s face 

Hyung why is your heart beating so fast 

Dumbass that’s your heart. 

Oh..ha 

Stop talking so I get this over with 

That's not romantic at all 

I am going to seriously smack the shit out of you 

Well if you want silence me…kiss me 

Stop being like that 

Like what 

Cute.. Donghan stop being cute challenge.

I will always fail that challenge...

Taehyun leaned in and gave Donghan a small kiss… 

That taught me nothing… 

Ok I will continue if you can shut your heart the fuck up 

Ummm Taehyun that’s definitely your heart this time

Fuck. Taehyun thought to himself seriously fuck.. 

Pretty sure that’s you’re imagination Donghan 

Pretty sure it’s not… 

Donghan placed his hand on Taehyun’s heart to prove his point

Taehyun was questioning all his life decisions at this point 

Whatever come here, he wrapped his hands around Donghans neck and they started to kiss passionately under the Stars, at this point both of their hearts were racing… 

Taehyun was literally taking Donghans breath away,  with every kiss with every second that passed.. 

Leader Taehyun, you are surprisingly a really good kisser.

Donghan I will beat you.. 

They continue to kiss as the snow fell, literally lost in their own world  
They were both enjoying each other company very much, too much considering both of their situations

It was so cold out, but neither one of them could feel the cold, all they felt was each other’s warmth.

Taehyun stopped at look at Donghan for a second he saw stars in his eyes.. 

Hmm that’s enough for now… 

The never speechless, Donghan was beyond speechless, he thought it would just be a kiss. A simple kiss..

Somehow it became more than that, it was more than just a kiss. There was  
a spark. neither one of the could ignore

Yeah ok, thank you for helping me

No problem.. 

Donghan, Do you want to go back to the dorm? 

Not really, Can you stay here with me… 

Sure Taehyun gently smile at the young man. 

Donghan reached out his arms, come here my smol leader…

Jackass

Donghan open his coat and wrapped it around Taehyun who was now laying on his chest.

The snow had stopped, it felt like it had gotten warmer. They laid conflicted silence for a bit looking at the stars. 

Donghan wanted to kiss him again so bad, but he wasn’t sure he should. 

Taehyun.. 

Can I kiss you again…? 

Donghan I just agreed to be your practice dummy, you can pretty much do what ever you please to me

Taehyun wasn’t sure why he would say such a thing,he clearly wasn’t thinking straight at the moment.

Donghans head raced with ideas, when he heard this comment, it literally made him giggle.

Taehyun we agreed to just kissing right… 

Lol Donghan I am just saying, I am yours, for now. 

Until I decide to talk to Kenta, or until you decide to talk to Sanggyun 

Yeah

This time Donghan took the initiative and kissed Taehyun, Donghan could hear Taehyun’s heart beat, it was racing wildly.

He put his hand on it to try to calm him down.. 

Taehyun why are you so excited?

I don’t know, possible because a gorgeous man is kissing me 

I'm not gorgeous 

Have you never seen yourself 

Whatever. Taehyun.. this is dangerous 

Genius this was your idea 

Well it was just supposed to be a few practice kisses 

Well that’s all it is 

Ok Taehyun but eventually we are gonna have to stop kissing. 

If you say so.

With that they continue to kiss, for what seemed like hours, only the gods were witness to this

There were two important things that were learnt that night…  
Donghan definitely liked boys  
Taehyun was definitely a masochist… 

So since that night they had been sneaking off from the others to basically make out. It never went further than some really intense kissing but why? 

Maybe because their hearts really belonged to others, or maybe because they were idiots…?  

Sometimes they would just lay there and talk

Although they were completely opposites they complimented each other. Taehyun was just sensible enough to keep Donghan in line. Donghan was just insane enough, to keep Taehyun from getting bored.

Taehyun, I thought you liked Kenta like everyone else...

Donghan I hope you are not thinking that I like you? 

He actually did a lot but Taehuyn felt like he needed to protect himself, so he was being intentionally cold. 

It's easy to like Kenta, he is very likeable. You are not always likeable, it's more of a challenge to like you sometimes..

Oh.. thanks???

It seemed Taehuyns words had hurt Donghan, a little bit.. but why? 

But Donghan, I like a challenge more, I rather be challenged.

These words made him smile again...

I guess I will continue to challenge you then

In the beginning this wasn’t serious, they were just messing around, but everyday the lines became more blurred..

Everyday they laughed a little louder kissed a little longer, it was stupidity at its finest. 

Taehyun why are we walking this path when we know how it ends...

Donghan shut up I am just your practice dummy...

Taehyun We should start practicing other things..

Please, you couldn't handle it, I would have you screaming my name in 30seconds and then I will never get rid of you..

What?!!!!! 

Confident Taehuyn was rare, but it was the biggest turn on for Donghan especially once he realized he only showed this side to him..

No offense Taehyun but how could you possibly know what I can handle, until you test me...

Baby you don't want me to do that, I would break you..

You see how small you are right...lol

That means nothing....

Taehyun you realize you are only making me curious now... right?

You weren't before..?

I mean...

Donghan just shut up and kiss me

Donghan liked this. He liked this feeling, no one ever told him what to do, he did as he pleased. However given the chance, he would let Taehuyn control him for hours..

They continued to sneak away, they didn't think they weren’t hurting anyone and no one really knew what was going on. 

Or so they thought. 

Back to that night. 

Hyunbin and Yongguk had gone to bed, together like they always do. Because they are basically married. 

Kenta was forcing Sanggyun to watch American Tv with him so he could practice his English.  
They had been doing it for hours, but Sanggyun didn’t mind, we all know he would do anything for Kenta. 

They were laying comfortably on the couch Kenta was laying in a ball, his head was on Sanggyun stomach, which Kenta was gently rubbing. While Sanggyun played with his hair, this kinda of comfortability was normal in the dorm, honestly they were all so close 

Sanggyun 

Yeah 

Where do you think they went?

I don’t know,.who cares... 

With Donghan out of the house Sanggyun could have all of Kenta’s attention 

Sanggyun I am his best friend, why would Donghan be hiding stuff from me 

I don’t know 

It’s been a hour let’s go find them…they could need help…please

Just call them 

Ok good idea 

Kenta called Taehyun first and quickly realized he had left his phone at the dorm,.he than tried Donghan but it went straight to voicemail.

Ok Taehyun left his phone here and Donghans phone is dead.. 

Sanggyun let’s go look for them

Do we have to…Sanggyun was literally whining at this point 

Yes they are family let’s go.

Gawd you’re a fucking saint. Ok let’s go… 

Yay. 

Coat, gloves, hats.. scarf.. 

Sanggyun giggled to himself as he watched Kenta get ready to face the elements.. 

Everything he did was so extra he couldn’t just put a coat on, he had to dance and sing while he put his coat on. Sanggyun had such a crush on him, for awhile now. However it had always been Kenta and Donghan, it seemed like nothing could get between them. 

Let’s go

They left the dorm and found themselves in the frigid cold.

It’s a winter wonderland out here… 

Kenta loved the snow, he immediately started to play with it.

Sanggyun was not such a fan of the snow but watching Kenta made him so happy.

Kenta rolled up a ball of snow and throw it at Sanggyun.

Hahahahaha 

Sanggyun was not amused. 

Let’s go find them, it’s cold I want to get back to our couch, so we can get back to cuddling.

Ok. But you are no fun

Kenta I am freezing 

You should of dressed properly

My hands are cold.

Kenta grabbed Sanggyun hands..is this a little better. 

Yay thank you, Sanggyun was trying so hard not to blush. 

Where do you think they went?

Hmm…Donghan loves the playground

The playground? In the snow, this late at night? 

It’s the only place I can think of..

Ok let’s go there, you and Donghan come here a lot?

Yup, often just to talk or get away for a bit.

What’s going on with you two?

Nothing, I mean I don’t know

But Kenta you like him?

Maybe 

Kenta. Seriously 

Yes I like him a lot, I thought it was obvious, but he doesn’t seem to like me back 

Of course he does, just give him time ok 

Ok…?? But are you sure that’s what you want? For me to wait for him? 

Yeah, I think that’s what is best at this moment

Oh…ok 

Sanggyun was so angry and annoyed with himself at that moment. Why couldn’t he just tell Kenta how he felt about him?

Kenta reached over and gave Sanggyun a hug. It was honestly the best hug ever, why was Sanggyun helping Donghan. His heart hurt so much…

Sanggyun I think I see them over there… 

Yeah that’s them, let’s go get there dumbasses…. 

Sanggyun WAIT. 

What 

Are they……kissing????? 

Kenta…. 

I am going to kill him...

Wait, I am sure there is a explanation for this. You said yourself there was nothing going on between you two

That’s not the point, I thought…. 

It seemed like Kenta’s heart was breaking into pieces. It’s true…nothing had been established, between him and Donghan. However he felt like Donghan knew how he felt about him, and Taehyun definitely knew. 

Tears started to fall down his cheeks, he had a amazing conversation with Donghan the other night. Kenta thought maybe something would come of it. But now he wasn't sure.

Sanggyun I feel so betrayed, let’s go back to that dorm

Kenta,….are you ok?

Yeah let’s just not talk about this, we never saw this ok.. 

Ok… 

Sanggyun could of easily took advantage of this situation, but he decided not to. The walk home was silent expect for Kenta’s soft sobs 

Sanggyun felt so bad, it hurt to see  him like this. Sanggyun tried to let go of his hand, he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. 

Please don’t, just hold it…ok.

Sure what ever you want…. Kenta.

Sanggyun wanted to tell him his feelings so bad, but he was a coward

Sanggyun it’s ok, I will be fine, don’t worry. 

They continued the walk home in silence until they reached the dorm, Kenta turn to Sanggyun and hugged him tightly. Sanggyun honestly thought his bones would break.

You are stronger than you look. what was that hug for..?

A thank you hug, for always being there for me. 

Ohh…ummm…it’s really not a big deal, we are family.. 

Why do you always hold back when talk to me, like I feel like you always want to say something.. 

Sanggyun started to stutter..it’s nothing, you just make me nervous that’s all 

Why? 

Just because, please stop staring at me like that 

Like what 

You know what you're doing 

Nope I don't.

The wind had stopped as well as the snow as well as time.. 

Kenta gave Sanggyun a kiss on the cheek, Sanggyun was trying so hard not to blush yet again.

What was that for?

A thank you kiss.

Kenta you can’t just do that 

Hmmm tell me why.. 

I can’t… 

Sanggyun, one day you have to tell me 

When I am ready

Just don’t take too long

It's not like it really matters anyway.

I am happy we are roommates, I am sleeping with you tonight.

Why? 

Because I want to cuddle 

Kenta I don’t wanna cuddle with you. 

Yes you do. 

Yes I do 

They talked for hours, there was definitely something between them. Although Sanggyun would never admit it ,and Kenta was kinda confused by it. His heart belong to Donghan right... there was nothing he could do about that. However he was getting tired of waiting. How long was he supposed to wait for Donghan?

Kenta fell asleep first. Sanggyun watched him sleep until the sun came up. Once he thought he was sleeping, he kissed Kenta's forehead, I love you Kenta he whispered. Kenta was not asleep at this moment, hearing these words made his heart skip a beat. He secretly smiled, and continues to pretend to sleep 

Back to the original day…. 

So Taehyun are you going to talk to him for me?

I don’t know, Donghan I am kinda conflicted at the moment.

Don’t be afaird, remember when I was afraid and you helped me.

Really…how could I forget…?

You know what, I'm sorry. I am being shelfish. Tell him when you are ready, I will have conversation with him about Kenta..

Are you sure…?

Positive.

So you have some time today..

Your about to confess to Kenta, yet you want to spend time with with me today..? The balls you have.. Lol

I don’t know if I am ready yet..

Your ready, but I guess you could be more ready, and you know I can’t say no to you Donghan.

Ok, so let me talk to Sanggyun and then I will be back, maybe you can teach me something new today.

I am pretty  sure we had this conversation before.

Doesn't mean I'm going to stop asking

I hate you 

Donghan leaned in and kissed Taehyun.. 

His kisses had become intoxicating it was becoming harder and harder for Taehuyn not to lose his grip on the situation, on reality.

What was Donghan doing anyway all he did was profess his love for Kenta.. meanwhile him and Taehuyn are spending more time together, as much as Taehyun love it.. he was been getting to hate it

Sanggyun Sanggyun Sanggyun 

What 

Can we talk…. 

About? 

Kenta. 

Fuck.

So…do you like Kenta??? 

Do you?? 

I asked you first

I do, he sweet, caring, smart, talented

Ok, well can you stop… 

Why would I stop..

Because me and him have a connection, we have since the beginning. I love him, he is the person I want to spend my life with

Really? 

Yeah. 

I am sorry Donghan, but I don’t believe you, have you even talked to him yet, or at all? You can’t make up your mind about anything. Kenta deserves better. He deserves more than what you can give him. 

How can you say that, you don’t know my feelings.. 

Donghan I see the way you treat him, you treat him like toy. He loves you so much, and you treat his feelings like a game. 

Ok Sanggyun, but What about what you are doing? 

What am I doing? 

Chasing after Kenta, when you know damn well the feelings Taehyun has for you… 

You know nothing about that situation, if Teahyun really has feelings for me, then why hasn’t he said anything… 

Because he sees the way you look at Kenta, it’s breaks his heart.

Sanggyun got up angrily, you too are so full of shit, neither one you of care about me or Kenta’s feelings 

Sanggyun had promised Kenta he wouldn’t say anything about the kiss but he was so mad at Donghan in that moment he couldn’t hold back

The two of you are a joke…… 

Sanggyun calm down. why are you so upset…? 

You claim to care about Kenta, but you didn’t care about him when you were kissing Taehyun a few weeks ago…. 

Shit…did Kenta see that?

Yes he was worrying sick about you two so he dragged me out of the house to find you guys. You should of seen his face, he was heartbroken.

I can explain… 

Don’t explain to me, explain to him, actual don’t say anything to him I promises him I wouldn’t say anything.

Look…

I know how much you care about him Donghan, and I he loves you, I won’t come in between that.

But if you hurt him, if you fuck up, I will be there for him and he will be mine. I am not ready for these kinda feelings anyway 

Sanggyun, thank you, I promise I won’t hurt him, I just need him to give me chance.

Go talk to him then… 

What about you and Taehyun…? 

There is no me and Taehyun, he has yet to say anything to me.

But I am telling you, he likes you.. 

I don’t wanna hear it from you, I want to hear it from him if it’s true.

Well again, why would he take that chance…?

Guys  
Yongguk came running down the stairs.

Let’s go, I want to go see my b-day ad come onnnnnnnn

Ok babe chill, Hyunbin to calm, him down.

Can I bring the cats…. 

No..  
No…  
No..

Sanggyun are you coming, yeah be right there.. 

Donghan do you want to come…?? 

Actually I am gonna stay back I need to talk to Kenta… 

Ok then 

Taehyun, we will be waiting outside..

Ok 

Taehyun can I talk to you really quickly before you leave.

Sure.. 

Come to the bathroom..real quick. Taehyun, listen I am sorry.. 

For what, I knew what this was.. practice.. right? He said with a laugh

Teahyuns beautiful laughter filled the small bathroom, it echo and bounce off the cold walls and floor. Somehow making Donghan feel even worse.

Donghan placed his head on Taehyun’s shoulder, and he thought…each time they had snuck away together, Taehuyn had become precious to Donghan.. 

Maybe he started to catch feelings, small feelings just a spark of feelings.

You see Taehyun had taken good care of him, he was so gentle and playful with him. Even when he was being moddy and sarcastic. Taehyun was always laughing, always smiling, but Donghan knew he was dieing inside

Suddenly Donghans could feel his face become warm, his tears started to fall. Why was he crying? is it because, he felt bad for using one of his best friends, or was he crying because he didn’t want to lose him… 

Hyung… 

Donghan please don’t these past few weeks you made me so happy.. I don’t regret any of this….

Donghan..you love Kenta right? 

Taehyun never wanted to hear a no, or a I don’t know or some kind of conflicted emotion more his whole life… 

Donghan looked at him, with his tear stained face, his eyes although sad were still bright. Taehyun saw the same stars in them, just like the first time they kissed.

Yes I do love him…

Why was it so hard for Donghan to say this all of sudden?  if you love someone it should be able to easy to proclaim it.

Fine, it’s settled then I am gonna go out with the guys, you are gonna talk to Kenta…ok? 

Donghan was no longer sure of anything ATM but he slowly shook his head Yes.. 

But can I ask for a favor.. 

Anything Taehyun.

Can I have one more kiss…

Taehyun didn’t want to forget this moment he felt like he had been so obsessed with Sanggyun forever, Donghan made him forget that… 

Of course… 

Taehyun took Donghans face in his hands he thought to himself he might never have this chance again. so he looked at Donghan for a bit…

Trying to comit every small detail to his memory.  He caressed his cheeks running his fingers along side Donghan face. They gently started to kiss.. 

From the first kiss to the this kiss…

Taehyun took Donghans breath away, he knew how to make Donghan feel special, he knew exactly what to say, exactly where and how to touch him effortlessly….every detail. 

Donghan wonder what it would be like, to actually be with him. That thought hurt, what was he doing what was he thinking…?

They continued to kiss, more passionately then ever before.

Taehyun wanted him so bad, if he thought he could, he would take him right there on the floor..

He was desperate…

He didn’t want to let him go, but he knew he had to.

Donghan Lay down.. 

Ummmm…ok 

Taehyun lifted up Donghans shirt, exposing Donghans cute tummy.. Taehyun starts to kiss every inch of Donghans exposed skin.. Donghans body flinches with every kiss, his breathing became heavier he wasn’t usually ticklish but for some reason at this moment he was. 

Maybe because his guard was completely down, with Taehyun. Donghan was giggling uncontrollably causing Taehyun to laugh, seriously that moment could of created world Peace... 

Taehyun got on top of Donghan they start to kiss again, what was this feeling, this was so unexpected so accidental 

It was true neither of them saw this coming, neither of them knew this is what they wanted, but it was obviously what they needed.

Donghan…are you ok?

Taehyun must of realized the shock to Donghans system this all was.

Donghan felt like his heart was betraying him, he was dizzy with emotions.. 

They continued to kiss, In between kisses, Taehyun whispered in Donghan ears, about how special he was, and how much he cared for him and how much he wanted to be with him at that moment, and he apologized…because he never expected to fall for him like this and he wished they could stay this way forever…. 

Donghan, they are waiting for me, I have to go.

Taehyun can you stay here with me please…don’t go. 

Donghan, do you love Kenta? 

Donghan paused, for awhile in thought

I don’t know....

Did he really just say that…. 

Well Donghan, talk to him decide what you want to do, but don’t rush please. If you decide you don’t love him, please know I will make you mine in a heart beat.

Donghan I want to give you the world, every star in the sky, the moon, the sun you deserve it all and more, please don’t forget this.. 

I got to go.

Taehyun wait... 

I've kept the others waiting too long I have to go…

He raced out of the room, if he would have stayed a moment longer Donghan would have seen him cry. 

Donghan laid on the bathroom floor…counting the cracks in the ceiling. He was sad and confused….

Why did his heart hurt so much, he missed Taehyun, he wished he could have experienced more with him. Something tells him that would have been an unforgettable experience…. 

He started to cry again, but eventually he feel asleep. 

Donghan…Donghan…Donghan 

Kenta was lightly slapping his face, trying to wake him up..  
Donghan protested but he eventually woke up 

So this is what it’s like to be woken up by a Angel..

LoL how many Angels do you know?  
A few..lol 

You are supposed to say just one asshole 

Why are you laying on the bathroom floor 

Thinking 

About?

Life. Join me, it’s quite comfortable 

You do know you're probably laying in piss right 

I don’t even care at this moment  
Is everything ok. 

I don’t know.. 

Just lay here with me….  
Ok

Kenta rested his head on Donghans chest, Donghan looked at him and started to play with his hair… 

Kenta’s Smile could light up the whole world just like the sun. He always made Donghan so happy.

Donghan sat that quietly as Kenta went on and on and on about his day..  
Donghan laughed…this was boy he loved right 

Thank you Kenta 

For 

Making me Laugh..

Ahhhhhhh k

It would be easy to say, that moment, it was clear that Donghan had made the right decision. It would be convenient if at that moment he forget about Taehyun. However this wasn't even close to the truth.  
There's nothing convenient about the situation.. His heart was very complicated place at this moment. 

Hey Kenta 

Yes….

Do you want to play some ping pong 

Sure?? 

************************************

Donghan was finally ready to confess to Kenta, but Taehyun was weighing heavy on his heart, and Sanggyun was just waiting for him to fail….

Sanggyuns was confused  
He had all these feelings, but no idea what to do with them. What is it he really wanted. He had a crush on Kenta for a while, a real big crush, but it was just a crush. He was more perplexed by why Taehyun was not being honest with him.. 

Kenta loved Donghan more than anything, but he couldn’t keep waiting for him forever, how long was he supposed to wait?  He also hadn't forgotten that Donghan had kissed Taehyun. Meanwhile his crush on Sanggyun was growing.. 

Taehyun was so fed up…he had given his heart to two people…one of them knew, and one would probably never know.. He felt so rejected…

But little did Taehyun know.. in the future they would both lie awake at night thinking of him… 

The dorm was turning into a complicated mess but it was about to get a lot worse. 

To be continued. 

End of part 2 ❤️


	3. Top 10 anime betrayals

Kenta and Sanggyun were still not back, Donghan had been sitting there for more than a hour waiting for them to return, his legs were numb because Taehuyn had fell asleep on them and now he was snoring. He looked so peaceful and small otherwise, Donghan really didn’t wanna wake him up, but he couldn't  feel his legs.

He had just spent the most amazing day with Kenta, he thought he would have been satisfied, but he felt something was missing. It was Taehyun. He made him feel things Kenta didn’t. Kenta couldn’t.

Taehyun

Taehyun

Taehyun WAKE UP

Why???  
Donghan you legitimately have the most comfortable lap in the world, I could stay here forever.

When Taehyun talked like this it made Donghan feel unwell, but in a good way, it made him blush, gave him butterflies.

Taehyun wake up, I need to yell at you for something

What could I have possibly done, I’ve been sleeping

I've come to the conclusion that you’re horrible practice dummy

Lol what….why?

You were supposed to help me with Kenta, not make me fall for you.

Donghan don’t say stupid things like that

Why does no one believe my feelings?

Because they change everyday.

Your no better Taehyun, I thought Sanggyun was your world, but the way you look at me, has me questioning that.

I never said Sanggyun was my world. Any way it doesn’t matter what I feel for him, because he only sees Kenta. And as for any feelings you have for me, you are only feeling that way, because you are afraid of losing Kenta, and he is out with Sanggyun at the moment.. So You’re vulnerable.

Hmmm.. Taehyun stop being right challenge.

I hate being right. I assume they're not back yet

Yeah where were these errands he had to run Mars?

You do realize he had no errands to run right?

Well now I do, Taehyun you might think that I don’t have any feelings for you, but I do.

We will see..

Do you have feelings for me?

You really expect me to answer that at this moment, knowing where your heart is right now?

Taehyun I think I have feelings for the both of you…

Huh??

You both have what the other lacks, but I am not completely sure, I mean there is a way we can figure it out,  
I mean if we could spend sone more time together

All we do is spend time together jackass

Taehuyn I mean alone time, just you and me. I mean I'm curious.

What are you curious about?

About the things you could make me feel…

Donghan if you are suggesting what I think you are suggesting then you better get permission from your boyfriend first.

I'm not sure we are official..

I think you really need to talk to Kenta about that, Because he is planning your wedding.  Donghan are you one of those people that longs for something forever and then when you finally get it you don’t want it anymore?

It's not that, it's you. I knew exactly what I wanted before you.

I don't have that kind of power, if you are feeling that way now than you were never serious about Kenta.

You don't know yourself then, your very powerful for such a small person

All joking aside you need to talk to Kenta about this, about what you're feeling because you can’t hurt him like this. Donghan was the sex really that bad?

No, it was amazing, I've never felt so good in my life.

Yet…

Taehyun see that, you can’t do that and expect me to ignore it.

All I said is yet…lol

Taehyun why is it so wrong to want it all….

I am so done with your greedy ass so basically you want your cake and you want to eat it to?

That's the stupidest saying,  it’s my cake of course I'm going to eat it. Who doesn’t eat the cake they have..

I don't think that's exactly what that means

Taehyun was laughing hysterically at this point, laughing so hard he was crying.

Taehyun stop laughing at me,please your laugh is the most beautiful thing

Sorry, sorry I really wish I could kiss you right now

Why can’t you..

Because I don’t know where your mouth has been today Lol you and I both know you don’t care about that Fine it's because I can’t hurt Kenta. You need to figure out what you want to do.. I know what I want Donghan you can’t have both of us. If you say so Jesus Oh shut up Taehyun like I would really have to convince you Omg..You misunderstand me so much It's Kenta we have to convince What is this we? Don't you mean you? Maybe, perhaps for now. You have sex with a boy once and this is what happens to you… Sigh. . Can I have a kiss now No. Behave. But I understand what you're saying, about having feelings for more than one person because I have feelings for two people right now You just admitted you have feelings for me They are purely superficial.. You love to hurt my feelings don't you I love it. Taehyun was sitting beside Donghan now, desperately trying to control himself he was softly rubbing his neck,giving Donghan thousands of goosebumps. You are really sensitive to my touches.. keep touching me like that I won’t stop you Taehyun Let me stop than…. I just told you not to stop...

SIGH. I hope Kenta forgives me for this…because I can’t.

Can’t what?

Taehyun grabs Donghan by the neck and brings him close. They start kissing, manically, oh the trouble they are both in.  It was intoxicating, perhaps exhausting, maybe they liked trouble..

Kissing Taehyun was different than kissing Kenta. Kissing Kenta was a soft kinda magic, kissing Taehyun was like kissing a tornado, a hurricane, a earthquake, total destruction.  Donghan felt powerless under his control, and  he loved it  every second of it. For someone so small Taehyun was so powerful so intoxicating so unbelievably passionate.

At that moment he began to feel something else twinge of pain? Taehyun had bit down his lip so hard that he drew blood. Donghan looked at him in amazement, a little bit of his blood on Taehyun’s lips..

Huh…I got to go

With those words he gave Donghan the most gentle goodbye kiss, and there was the magic, this was purposefully done. He wanted to show Donghan he could do both, he could be both, he could be give him whatever he needed.

See you Later.

With that he left the dorm….

Son of a bitch Donghan muttered to himself..  
******************

Sanggyun, what’s wrong with you, I am worried?

Nothing, why did you let things go so far so fast with Donghan You know how he is Kenta..

I know, I didn’t mean to, I was just so angry with him, but it’s hard to stay angry with him.

Do you love him?

Yes but I don’t think loves me, I think it was more sexual for him, and more emotional for me. I said I love you first, I think he likes the idea of us, but I don't think he's ready to love anybody but himself. Plus Taehyun really has him whipped…

What?

I don’t know what he did to him but he is whipped

Why do you say that

You haven't noticed the way they are around each other lately

I mean whatever, I don’t care..I rather talk about you now..

Really?

Ummm yeah….

It’s so cute that you are so awkward around me..

Kenta, what are you talking about I am not awkward around you we've been friends for a while.

If you say so. But the other night…when I kissed you on the cheek.. you froze up

It was unexpected I was surprised

Sanggyun, I wasn’t sleeping I heard what you said…

Uhhhhhh you heard nothing it was just your imagination..

Kenta was getting slightly irritated  
Are you ever going to be honest with me..?

It's not that easy.

I want to know..

Kenta stood in front of Sanggyun and stepped on his shoes so he couldn’t run away.

Kenta do you have any idea how expensive those shoes are

Yes, because you have expensive taste.

Then why are you steeping on them?

Because I want to know what’s on your mind, and I don’t want you to run away

You know I could easily push you off and run right?

I am aware of this, but I know you wouldn't.

There is no point Kenta, there is no point in me telling you how amazing I think you are, or how I have the biggest crush on you, or how every time I am next to you I feel like I can’t breath.

Why is there no point?

Because two hours ago you were telling Donghan you love him, that’s why

Oh.. Sanggyun do you think it’s possible to love two people..

No, not at all, I don’t know what kind of game you three are playing but leave me out of it, I really don’t want to hurt more than I already am.

Is it because you have a crush on me, but you love Taehyun right ?

Why does everyone think there’s something going on between me and him, honestly I don't care he's a grown man he can do whatever he wants to.

Why don’t you just talk to him

I shouldn't have to, if he has something to say he should talk to me  
It doesn't matter anyway..

Someday someone is going to matter to you. You keep saying it doesn't matter but I think it all matters.

Whatever can you get off my feet now

Okay.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so upset, but you push me into a corner and I wasn't ready to say anything yet

It's okay I'm sorry I pushed you, but you need to learn how to express yourself better. I like you. I like the way you take me seriously, especially when the others laugh and think I'm just a joke. I like the way you always protect me, even when it comes to Donghan, you always stand up for me. I like how shy you get around me, how you can't even look me in the eyes right now.

Kenta just stop.  
The other night when you ran out of the dorm crying, because you felt Donghan was playing with your feelings.. and now you're playing with mine. How is this Fair?

Just being honest I am confused

I thought better of you, I thought you were different I thought I could trust you.. I have to go

Sanggyun wait. Please

No, I just want to be alone.

It was really easy for Sanggyun to run away from his emotions, it definitely wasn't the first time and it wouldn’t be the last time. He was so angry with Kenta, how could he do that to him. He obviously knew he had feelings for him. Was Kenta being honest with his words?

As angry as he was it was hard not to smile, at Kenta’s semi confession. Sanggyun had wanted to hear those words forever, but under different circumstances. He wanted to be the only one. He didn’t want to share him. But perhaps Sanggyun had not been completely honest with him, perhaps he understood his predicament  more than he let on. He was crushing on Kenta, hard. But Taehuyn, well what did happen between them?

Months before  
I am not sure I should do this…  
What are you talking about it’s a great opportunity for you  
I’m so different from them, I hardly know them  
You'll be fine, I have faith in you.  
I guess I can try…

Sanggyun was really not the emotional type. He was efficient, bold, cocky ,hilarious and a bit of a smart ass, but it was also kind and sensitive.

His career was kind of at a standstill for a while, he wanted to do so much more with it, but where was the opportunity? He needed to make a name for himself, he needed some kind of change, he was ready for it, but it was not meant to be. At least it seemed that way at first, but then jbj happened.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about it, in the beginning he tried his hardest not to get too close to anybody, it was just in his nature to be this way.

But there was something about Kenta that made him smile, made him let his guard down a bit. Kenta seemed like a angel to Sanggyun, his positivity, his passion, his ability to never quit or give up, his broken Korean, his smile, his every thing. Sanggyun fell in love instantly.

He was so happy they were roommates, they had a lot in common, they were both 95z, neither one was particularly neat or organized. All Sanggyun wanted to do was protect Kenta, he seemed so fragile on the outside, but Sanggyun knew how strong he was on the inside. Many nights he will just lay there and watch Kenta sleep. Trying to find the right words to tell him how he felt.  It was rather pointless, because he really didn’t know how he felt, and anyway he had competition.

As much as Sanggyun try to prove to Kenta how he felt, how much better for him than Donghan he was, Kenta would not listen. Truth be told Sanggyun never expressed this with words, but he tried to do it through his actions.

But Kenta never seem to notice him and in these times of despair Sanggyun would turn to his best friend. Sanggyun turned to Taehyun.

Whatever could you say about Taehyun and Sanggyun. They were perfect together, a comic tag team that played off of each other so well. They were never not laughing when they were together. Taehyun was understandably in love with Sanggyun. While Sanggyun consider Taehyun a very good friend. Yet the chemistry was undeniable.

What am I going to do?

You are going to get over it

Taehyun, I am completely in love with him..

Why? I mean he is amazing, but why do you love him

Idk, I feel like from the moment I met him, my life changed it got better..

It’s that deep?

Yeah…

Taehyun was cursing silently in his head, he never could tell Sanggyun how he felt, he just silently sat in pain, he knew that if he could get Sanggyun to let go of Kenta, then he would have a chance, but Sanggyun seemed obsessed.

Sanggyun why do you torture yourself like this, you know he loves Donghan.

He deserves better than Donghan

Well maybe you deserve better than Kenta..

Like who?

Sanggyun looked at Taehuyn with a puzzled look he had no indications of his feelings towards him

Nevermind it's not important just keep your mind open there are plenty of people who love you

Like who? Sanggyun smirk at Taehuyn Taehyun’s words had piqued his curiosity

I clearly just said nevermind lol

Sanggyun picked up his head and whispered into Taehyun’s ear

How do you feel about me?

Every hair on the back of Taehyun’s neck stood up, his body covered in goosebumps he believed his heart momentarily stopped.  He turned to Sanggyun and and they locked eyes…Sanggyun had the most beautiful piercing eyes.. Taehyun got lost in them, his mouth was open but no words were coming out..I..I..

Taehyun…

Sanggyun placed his hand on Taehyun’s face..

Taehyun could feel himself blushing.. badly, he was about to be exposed he wasn’t ready.

Sanggyun I have to go.

Taehuyn ran away as quickly as he could, he was not ready for that kinda rejection.

Sanggyun sat there and smiled….huh.

Back to the original day

Sanggyun had been walking around the city for hours in circles, he was angry yet not. He was in a weird mood, and this was perhaps the worse time to run into Taehyun, who was eating at his favorite café.

Sanggyun thought this was the perfect time to settle somethings

Taehyun

Huh.

What the hell is wrong with you

What do you mean?

Why are you acting like this, why are you chasing after Donghan you know Kenta loves him right, and why are you not being honest with me.

Whoa. First of all why are you screaming?

I am upset

Please don’t be, sit. Sigh why are you like this? I spend all my time thinking about you, caring about you, just to watch you Chase after Kenta. Then you have to nerve to ask, what about you?

Why didn’t you ever tell me, I have heard about your feelings from everyone but you.

It was pointless to say anything to you, you love Kenta I didn’t want to get in the way of that

If you care about me so much, what are you doing with Donghan right now

He is fun, he makes me laugh, makes me forget you…

Wow. You know you are coming in between him and Kenta right now right.

What does it matter to you, I am doing you a favor, let me deal with Donghan and you can have Kenta

I honestly don’t understand what the hell is wrong with the three of you. Why can't you guys just make up your mind about each other. These are people’s feelings not a game.

But you are gonna get what you want anyway..

What. He is in love with Donghan that's definitely not what I want.

I am sorry Sanggyun

It’s fine, why aren’t you honest with me..?

I didn’t want to be rejected, look at you, you are perfect..

We both know I am far from it…

Hummmm you want to hear something funny..

What

Me and Kenta 

What a jackass, please tell me you are not thinking about this…..  
Well…. 

Well? 

Donghan is kinda addicting.. 

No Donghan can’t have both of you 

You care for me all of a sudden

I always did 

You sure have a funny way of showing it..

Why does everything have to be done so quickly 

But you love Kenta 

Perhaps, or maybe I have a crush on Kenta. A Crush. 

A Crush.. come here..

Sanggyun got up from his seat across from Taehyun and took the seat next to him. Taehyun leaned in and whispered in Sanggyun ear…how do you feel about me? 

Sanggyun giggled, you asshole don’t use my own words against me..What are you eating

Risotto 

It looks like crap 

Have you ever tasted it before? 

No..but it looks nasty 

Jesus, I am surrounded by babies, open you mouth say ahhhhhhh 

Are you feeding me right now 

Yes it’s the only way I am gonna get you to try it, open your mouth 

Sanggyun open his mouth, never taking his eyes off of taehyun. There was something undeniable beautiful about Taehyun. At first glance you would think he was plain, some what ordinary but the more you stared, the more beautiful he became. His features were so unique the birthmark on his nose, his perfectly shaped eyes. Why had Sanggyun never noticed these things before.. 

Sanggyun in order to taste it, you are gonna to have to close your mouth and chew 

Oh sorry I got lost in my thoughts, omg this is delicious, I have never tasted anything like this before..can I have the rest please.. 

Sure..but I need a favor

Sure what? 

Will you do a broadcast with me I want to do one later but I hate doing them by myself.. 

Yeah sure no prob, now give me the smushy rice stuff 

Lol here.. 

Taehyun couldn't keep his eyes off of him, as be watched him eat. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, maybe he was being delusional, but he was happy this is the happiest he had been in a while.

Stop staring at me I am still mad at you.. 

Why? 

Because…you weren’t honest with me… 

I am sorry 

It’s ok me all of people understand, hey why didn’t you just ask your boyfriend to do the broadcast with you 

He is not my boyfriend, I’m just his practice dummy.. 

His what…??? 

His practice dummy.. 

Sanggyun was laughing uncontrollably at this point, he nearly choked on his risotto… 

It’s not funny 

You feel in love with someone who considered you his practice dummy…

Well In my defense I also fell in love with somebody who consider me his friend 

Masochist much? 

Shut up Sanggyun, your not going to say anything about what I just said. 

Not yet. 

Yet. 

Yet. 

Taehyun felt like an idiot for exposing himself, but what else can he do at this point. He really wasn’t sure what he wanted, or who he wanted, he just wanted to be important to somebody. 

Ready?

Let’s go. 

Wait I have to pay. 

I got it. Thank you. 

The walk back to the dorm was mostly silent, Taehyun was nervous, why was he so nervous Sanggyun was one of his best friends. Sanggyun was also quiet, he silently stole quick glances at Taehuyn, when he wasn’t looking. He didn’t understand any of this, not what he felt for Kenta not what he might feel for Taehyun…none of it.. 

It’s cold out here.. 

Yeah colder then it looks.. 

So we are will you do this broadcast with me 

Chill hyuni I told you I would

Ok…. Taehyun could not stop smiling, he was over the moon..and perhaps..he had a plan

Taehyun was bouncing on the bed, as Sanggyun set up the camera.. 

Do you want me to take the cat out of the room? 

Sanggyun was very allergic to the cat. No I will be fine.

Ok. 

Are you ready? 

Yup..

The broadcast was extremely entertaining. Taehuyns plan was to keep Sanggyun attention on him as much as possible. He was going to be bold and confident, Donghan had told him that his confidence was very sexy and that he should show it more often. Taehyun thought maybe this would work with Sanggyun as well.  Since they were both so much alike.. 

Once they were live, Taehyun began his plan, he laughed a little louder, he stared a little longer, he took every opportunity to get close to Sanggyun he was flirting every chance he got. Even the music you decide to play or somehow aimed at Sanggyun..

By the end of the broadcast, Sanggyun was dumb founded, this had all been pretty out of character for Taehyun… 

Taehyun what the hell was that?

What do you mean, what was what..?

The songs, the flirting, you just did a 25 minute rendition of notice me senpai 

Omg Sanggyun I was not that bad.. 

Taehyun.. come here.. 

Sanggyun reached out his hand, to bring Taehyun on the floor next to him. He held Taehyun hands..

Why you did you feel like you had to do all that 

I'm sorry. I Just wanted you to notice me..

You really think I haven't noticed you before?

Everything with you is always about Kenta.

Oh.. Well if I knew how you felt it would have been different.

 

All this was really not necessary.. 

Well did it work.. 

Fuck yeah it did…you try to get me drunk, you rescued me from cats you made me laugh 

Wait. How did I try to get you drunk?  
Wait. How did I try to get you drunk? Umm you said why are we like this, we should drink some wine.. Hahaha I guess my plan worked then Sanggyun grabbed, Taehuyns hand and softly kissed it.. Taehyun was embarrassed by this and instinctively covered his face. Stop that… Stop what..? Covering your face, I want to see your reaction.. Any confidence Taehyun had just had was gone, he was mush, puddy crumbling under Sanggyun’s intense stare Sanggyun giggled

Your so cute you went from throwing yourself at me, to not being able to look at me in 10mins…

Taehyun was looking down fiddling with shoes doing anything to avoid Sanggyun chaotic stare… 

He felt weak whenever Sanggyun stared at him, his heart did this thing

Your making me so nervous.. 

Why I thought this is what you wanted… 

It definitely is.. 

Sanggyun took Taehyun’s hand and kissed it again, and again, and one more time.

You like me hand..lol 

I am trying to calm you down.. 

Fail, you are only exciting me…  
Let me stop then

Don’t you dare 

Would kissing you be a horrible idea.

Probably...

Sanggyun brought his face close to Taehyuns, so close their lips almost touch but not quite, but as close as possible Taehuyn could feel Sanggyun breath in his face, he could hear him breathing.

Taehyun was about to lose his mind. If Sanggyun wasn’t gonna give it to him, he was going have to take it. It seemed that was what Sanggyun wanted, he wanted Taehyun to take what wanted dispite the consequences. Taehyun could not take this another second, he waited for this moment forever he wanted this. 

Taehyun closed his eyes, and gently started to kiss Sanggyun. Soft little kisses, maybe he was afaird to let go.. he wasn’t fully comprehending the situation was this even real?

When you get something that you've been waiting forever, it's a surreal feeling.. especially when it's something you thought you can never have. 

Taehyun why are you shaking..

Nerves….

Come here, sit on my lap 

Ok..

Sanggyun rested his head on Taehyun’s shoulder and just stared at him.. 

Why are you doing this..

What do you mean?.. 

I just…never mind 

Taehyun, if you want to say something say it.. 

I don’t wanna talk right now…. 

Ok then what do you want, what do you really want.. 

Taehuyn gulped…I want you inside of me. 

Oh? 

With these words the soft kisses were gone, and they were replaced by a animalistic passion.  Clearly again no one was in their right minds.  
In between kisses..the conversation though.. 

Taehyun, this is a horrible idea 

Argreed the wost.. because you are gonna to end up regretting this 

Please don’t tell me what I will regret… 

Are we really gonna do this…

Yeah I can keep you warm tonight.. 

Sanggyun.. no you didn't just lol..but do you still love Kenta.. 

Probably..

Ok..

Do you still wanna be Donghan’s practice dummy 

Probably

Ok.. 

Top ten anime betrayals huh

Omg Taehyun shut up lol 

They continued to kiss…. However this was just the beginning of their passionate and lustful night 

To be continued 

*********************************

As it stood at this moment, Donghan was trying to find a way to have his cake and eat it too, Kenta was coming to terms with his feelings he might have for Sanggyun and Donghan, Taehyun also found himself stuck between Donghan and Sanggyun…and Sanggyun would love for everyone to believe he only had eyes for Kenta… but it was obvious he also cared a lot for Taehuyn.. 

Meanwhile Yongguk and Hyunbin are so freaking in love with each that they are unaware of everything going on..


End file.
